F**k Wit Me Now
F**k Wit Me Now is the 6th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Let's go - let's go They can't fuck with me now Huh? fuck with me now No, they can't fuck with me now Can't fuck with me now Let's go 1 - lil wayne I go by "wheezy: the don" Magnificent nigga, lot of ice around my neck, and freezin' the arm And if a nigga decide to test, their chest get completely took off And if you wonder who the fuck (?) (?) we so sip It's like ain't nothin' but we gotta squab On the block everyday sellin' rocks and shit Choppin' bricks - give the damn cops a dick We cop a whip and drop a brick - that's how we do it Weed, liquor, money, and guns how we do it Freak bitch to swallow cum like fluid Who it be? through his feet, dubbs Ain't nothin' sweet 'cause I can't keep trust Lil' nigga - worth well over a mill, nigga Real nigga - come around and show up where you live, nigga Pullin' out the k's, nigga - (??) and all Wayne 'bout to damage your home Nigga 'bout to go to see the man in the stars Hoppin' out the van with bandanas and all Cannons went off News cameras takin' pictures of your family when your avenue's gone Damn, it's a shame how the bullets slammed in your brain How the ice slammed the pain, rammin' your dame That's because she ran into the game Nigga, stop playin' with lil wayne Come on! Hook wayne It ain't a game, nigga - I don't know who told you it was I put holes in your mug if you're holdin' a grudge Try to take 'em when you get the gun and load And the slug check ya low when I bust Come to show you no love Uh, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now No! they can't fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Stop playin' when ya get it understood 'Cause I know if you know what's good for ya Come around your hood for ya You don't know me - I kill everyone who show love You have them motherfuckers lookin' all up in the woods for ya 2 - lil wayne Iceberg shorty - (??) pants is saggin', forty magnum Comin' out the club on bacardi's, staggerin' Ten in the ferrari wagon, braggin' Ohh, what's happenin'? (??) 'round the court 'cause some ex just looked at me Runnin' with them cats that be clappin' the plastic Nigga put a cap in your asses Catch me on the av with the crack and a 'matic Hopin' that the law don't pass me - stash it First of the month, just snatched me a package Bag it - 'bout to get this motherfucker crackin' If a nigga think about jackin', please believe I be clip-slappin', click-clackin' Pull the bitch back and run up on his parents Kidnap for his snacks, and then whack him Shit get drastic That's why I try to stay as fars away from beef as I could Grab me a freak to ease on my wood Transport coke from each of my hoods Wheezy whee - cmb's in my blood In the streets seventeen's where I'm from And I ain't got no feelins for none of these womens Really, though, fetticheese is my love You know the streets made me And I don't give a damn if you hate me Nigga better be s-q-a-d Until the bigger man do take me Squad shit! You don't want no violence to keep the quiet We call my people wild, and then we beef in quiet Or we'll creep in houses, we'll sweep your momma So, please stay out it, or you leave in silence Come on! what! Hook wayne It ain't a game, nigga - I don't know who told you it was I put holes in your mug if you're holdin' a grudge Try to take 'em when you get the gun and load And the slug check ya low when I bust Come to show you no love Uh, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Uh, they can't fuck with me now, them can't fuck with me now Stop playin' when ya get it understood 'Cause I know if you know what's good for ya Come around your hood for ya You don't know me - I kill everyone who show love You have them motherfuckers lookin' all up in the woods for ya Uh, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Uh, they can't fuck with me now - them can't fuck with me now Come on! 3 - lil wayne It's too dark for ya's I ain't got no love for ya's Let gunshots smoked ya's Who fuck with us? Weed, liquor done corrupted us Wet a nigga like umbrellas Take the woman out a man; stomach out a man Pump and bust, the guts comin' out a man Runnin' out the hummer with guns in each palm If the motherfucker sleep, call him come get it Niggas be kiddin' - me awake, deal away Gun-spray - bullets damn near took off your son face Oh, shit - niggas on that whole shit Fours spit so quick like that lil' nigga ain't got no sense Slow this shit down - let me get back down to reality: I cause fatalities for any technicality Wipe off your family randomly - ya understand? It ain't no motherfuckin' game, and I ain't fuckin' playin' Come on! Hook wayne It ain't a game, nigga - I don't know who told you it was I put holes in your mug if you're holdin' a grudge Try to take 'em when you get the gun and load And the slug check ya low when I bust Come to show you no love Ah, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Uh, they can't fuck with me now - them can't fuck with me now Stop playin' when ya get it understood 'Cause I know if you know what's good for ya Come around your hood for ya You don't know me - I kill everyone who show love You have them motherfuckers lookin' all up in the woods for ya Ah, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Them can't fuck with me now - ah, they can't fuck with me now Look- It ain't a game, nigga - I don't know who told you it was I put holes in your mug if you're holdin' a grudge Try to take 'em when you get the gun and load And the slug check ya low when I bust Come to show you no love Ah, fuck with me now - them can't fuck with me now They can't fuck with me now - them can't fuck with me now Stop playin' when ya get it understood 'Cause I know if you know what's good for ya Come around your hood for ya You don't know me - I kill everyone who show love You have them motherfuckers lookin' all up in the woods for ya Ah, fuck with me now - they can't fuck with me now Them can't fuck with me now - no, they can't fuck with me now wayne Can't fuck with me now - it's not a game, nigga Can't fuck with me now - it's not a game, nigga Wha, wha, uh, uh, nigga! Wheezy whee!!! (whee! whee! whee!) Watch out! (watch out!)